violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Camp Green Lake
Date: June 5, 2018 Location: Salt Lake County courthouse in Utah Judge: The case of Leland begins now. Leland: First off, I did not stole any shoes at all! Boonk was the one who stole the shoes! He passed it to me just so he won't get in trouble! Judge: Leland there is no proof that Boonk stole the shoes. And he's been behaving recently. Leland: THAT'S WHAT HE MAKES YOU THINK!!! Dad: Leland just confess now and you'll be okay! Leland: NO!!! Judge: Listen, in Utah, one who is convicted of stealing can get up to 6 months in jail and a $1,000 fine. Leland: 6 MONTHS?!?! AND A FINE?!?! Judge: Yep! However, because you're a minor, I'll give you 2 options. Spend the 6 months in jail, or spend the 6 months in Camp Green Lake in Texas. Leland: ...I'll go with Camp Green Lake. The next day... Leland: So this is the place? Police: Yep. Leland: But where is the lake? Police: It has been dried up since 1963. Leland: What a scam! Why call it Camp Green Lake if there isn't any at all? Police: Quit smart mouthing and go see the Boys counselor Marion Sevillo! Leland: Yes sir! Leland enters the Boys counselor. Marion is seen on his desk, giving Leland a menacing look Leland: H-hi Marion- Marion: (slamming book on the desk) FIRST OFF, when you call me, you call me "Mr. Sir". Understand that? Leland: Yes, Mr. Sir. Marion: Now who are you? Leland: My name is Leland. I am from Utah, and I am accused of "stealing". Marion: And how long will you be here? Leland: 6 months. Marion: And are you thirsty? Leland: Yes, Mr. Sir. Marion: Well get used to it! Because this is West Texas, it is all desert and dry, and the average person can't last a day in the heat without dying! Leland: Mr. SIr what am I suppose to do here? Marion: Good question! Right after you get dress in this orange uniform, come to my truck. Later, Leland and Marion get out of the car. A bunch of kids are seen digging Theodore: Mr. Sir is that a newcomer? Marion: Yep! Leland: Well what the hell am I suppose to do? Marion: First off boy, don't you ever say the word hell again! Leland: But wh- Marion: WHY?!?! I AM A CHRISTIAN AND JUST THINKING ABOUT MAKES ME WANNA BLOW UP THE ENTIRE PLACE!!! Leland: I'm sorry, Mr. Sir. Marion: Anyway, what you do here is dig holes. Leland: And that's it? Marion: Yep! Now here's a shovel. Get to work! Leland: Yes, Mr. Sir! Leland chooses a spot and starts digging Stanley: So your the new kid? Leland: Yep. Stanley: Well name's Stanley. I am here because I was accused of stealing a pair of shoes, even though it was someone else! Leland: I was here for the same reason! Stanley: Looks like we have a lot in common! Theodore: And name's Theodore, but most people call me Armpit because of my smell! And I was here for fighting people. Hector: And I'm Hector, but you can call me Zero. I don't really talk a lot... and I don't even know how to read! Leland: Well what are you in for? Hector: I-I... I don't know... Theodore: He doesn't like to talk about it. Kanna: And I'm Kanna. And I'm here for prostitution and Internet hijacking. Leland: But you're only 8! Kanna: I know. Rex: And I'm Rex, a.k.a., X-Ray. And I'm in for threatening to shoot up my school. Leland: Why would you do that? Rex: Because people keep bullying me and I can't stand it! Theodore: Well let's get to work before Warden gets here! Later, a blue Chevy Nomad drives around the area. Warden comes out of it Warden: So how are we doing? Leland: Good. Warden: Excuse me, good? You haven't dug a foot! Leland: I just got started! Warden: Excuse me, are you back talking me? Leland: Excuse me, are you gonna stop saying "excuse me"? Warden: Excuse me, but are you gonna stop back talking me? Rex: Look! I found something! Stanley: You did? Hector: Let us see! The item Rex pulled is a bullet. It has a tag that said "J.L" Warden: J.L. is "Jayden Lorwell"! Leland: Whose that? Theodore: You don't know who he is? Leland: I'm from Utah! Theodore: Well I live in the San Antonio area, I know this! Jayden Lorwell worked at PETA between 1988-1995. During his time, Jayden has been known to raid animal abusers in the Texas area and commit mass shootings at the headquarters of companies who abuse animals. In 1995, however, Jayden's home was raided by the people who oppose him. He would be assassinated and his house burned down. The raiders remain unknown to this day, and PETA held a massive funeral in respects to him. Leland: Wow... Warden: Well Rex, because I am interested in that, you not only get a day off, but you will also get to go to Olive Garden with me and Marion! Rex: Really? Thank you, m'am! Leland: NO FAIR!!! (throws shovel at Kanna) Kanna: STOP THIS!!! Leland: OH YEAH?!?! (gets in car and turns it on) Warden: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! GET OUT OF THERE!!! Leland: (loads gun) I DON'T THINK SO!!! EVERYONE, GET IN!!! The group enters the car and drives off Warden: GOD DARN IT, I KNEW I SHOULD'VE LOCKED THE CAR!!! Back in the Chevy Stanley: I cannot believe we just did that! Hector: Well now we're out of that hellhole! Theodore: Yeah! And Marion is constantly yelling at us and even spanking us as punishment! Leland: And will you look at that! She left her phone and wallet! Rex: Hey, how about we listen to some Playboi Carti? Leland: Sure! I'll put it on! Kelly K plays as the car drives into the road Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters